Torn
by Silver Dragon3
Summary: This is my first song fic. If you hate Mamo-dork this is the one for you. Pg13 because it contains hints of rape. Be dind and review .


  
  


Yeah I'm back *does a little dance* This is my first song fic so please be nice. Warning: There is some suggestions of rape in this fic. If you don't like to read it you don't have to I will completely understand ~_~. Okay standard disclaimers I do not own Sailormoon or the song Torn. 

P.S. This put's Mamo-baka in a bad light because...I really hate him.

  
  


Torn

  
  
  
  


I know I'm scaring my friends. Their happy, bubbly burst of sunshine is now silent retracted into a shell. If thy only knew why I'm like this. But how do I tell them what happened to me. I'm so ashamed. I feel so dirty. I can't get clean I can still feel his touch. Even if he was my intended what he did was wrong. I feel so violated. Ashamed.

  
  


"Serena are you alright?"

"Rei.." I sigh. I look at her my eyes void of the pain I feel. I see her eyes widen at my emotionlessness.

"Serena what's wrong? You can tell me anything. Come on Serena please your starting to scare us. Why are you so distant?"

I almost told her but the time wasn't right. I couldn't speak about it I had to many emotions running through my mind. Anger at was done to me. Loss, my innocence was shattered my naive out look on life. Revenge, I wanted him to suffer for what he had done. He was going to pay. Shame, it always came back to shame. How much shame could a person live with without going insane? I decided the only way I could tell them was through song a song I had heard the day after 'It' happened.

"Rei...Do you think you could get Amy, Lita, and Mina to come to Kareoke Night over at the Crown tonight?"

"Uh...Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you what's been bothering me there." I walked away. First part of my plan is on it's way. Now I need to get the outer's to come. I when I got home I went up to my room. My eyes fell on the picture of me and him. I picked it up and stared hard at the picture I realized how uneasy I look with his arm around me and the smile's that never reached both of our eye's. His eyes were hard and possessive while mine had a trapped caged look. Rage roused inside of me along with shame. They combined and clashed to form the emotion that I hated the most. Helplessness. I was helpless to stop him, he made me fell helpless. My anger grew and I threw the photo against the wall with all my strength. The glass shattered everywhere. I stood there breathing heavily, fist's clenched so tight my nail's were bitting into the skin making them bleed. I didn't care the pain help drive away the shame and cense of helplessness.

He was going to pay I would make sure of it. All I need to do is put the second part of my plan into action and it would almost be complete. Picking up the phone I call the outer's.

  
  


"Hello." Good it's Amara.

"Amara it's me Serena"

"Kitten. I've been worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything at the Crown tonight. The Inner's are already going. Please don't forget to bring Michelle and the others. Okay?"

"Okay kitten. Well be there."

"See ya. Bye" I hung up grinning almost evilly. Soon it he will pay for what he did. He and I already made plans to go tonight. He has been acting like 'It' never happened when we were around the other's but alone he change's and I'm going to make sure they all know what he's really like.

  
  


*****Crown Café*******

  
  


All the Inner's were already sitting at a table waiting for Serena to show up when the Outer's came up to them.

"Hey have you seen Serena she was suppose to meet us hear" asked Mina.

"I haven't seen her Mina she just asked us to come here" answered Michelle.

" She said she was going to explain why she has been acting so with drawn." said Rei.

"Hey how's it going everybody?"

"Hey Darien" replied Lita "Do you know where Serena is?"

"She's in the back getting ready to sing."

"She's singing?" questioned Rei

"Yeah"

"Hey everybody there she is. Let's sit down." suggested Amy.

They all sat down and waited for Serena to start.

"This is to my friend's. Please listen to the word's carefully."

She was nervous but she got over that when she looked at Darien he was smirking. That smirk the same one he gave her after 'It' happened. Anger. It gave her strength. She gestured to Andrew to start the music. And started singing.

  
  


"I thought I saw a man brought to life 

He was warm

He came around like he was dignified

He showed me what it was to cry

Well you couldn't be that man I adored 

You don't seem to know 

Seem to care what your heart is for

But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie 

My conversation has run dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's fine I'm torn"

  
  


I looked up and stared at my friends. They all had confused looks on their faces all except Amara who had a fire in her eye's that promised retribution. I took a quick glance at Darien, that bastard, he look a little scared. Good. I started the hours.

  
  


"I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake

And I can see 

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little lat 

I'm already torn"

  
  


I noticed it was the chorus that got everybody's attention. They all had shocked looks on their faces that soon turned to concern as tears started to roll down my face.

  
  


"So I guess the fortune teller's right

Should have seen just what was there

And not some holy light

Which crawled beneath my veins

And now I don't care

I had no luck 

I don't miss it all that much

There's just so many things

That I can touch I'm torn"

  
  


Their concern turned to anger as I continued to sing the chorus.

  
  


"I'm all out of faith 

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed 

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed 

Into something real 

I'm wide awake 

And I can see

The perfect sky is torn 

You're a little late 

I'm already torn

Torn"

  
  


Darien was looking at me with a look of rage and anger and the look in his eye's promised me retribution when we left. But what he didn't know was everyone else at the table were looking at him. What they saw in his eyes confirmed their suspicions. I smiled. And proceeded with the song.

  
  


"There's nothing where he used to lie

My inspiration has run dry

That's what's going on

Nothing's right I'm torn

  
  


I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed 

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed 

Into something real

I'm wide awake

And I can see

The perfect sky is torn"

  
  
  
  


Darien had noticed everyone staring at him. I saw the anger in his eyes replaced with a look of fear as he took a good look at my friend's faces then he looked back at me. And I smirked and sung the end.

  
  


"I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel 

I'm cold and I'm ashamed 

Bound and broken on the floor

You're a little late

I'm already torn

Torn....."

  
  


Darien had jumped up at the end of the song and tried to run out of the café. But Amara's fist had already made contact with his nose before he was half way out of his chair. 

"My NOSE. YOU BROKE MY NOSE."

I calmly walk of the stage and over to my group.

"Darien for what you did to me more than your nose should be broken" I said gesturing a little lower than his nose. His eyes widened.

"You Bitch" That was the last straw I had contained my anger for to long.

"That was the wrong thing to say you bastard." I punctuated the bastard part with a swift kick to his groin. I was going to punch when someone held me back. I look over my shoulder to see Ami.

"Don't hurt yourself Serena. Let me." And she gave him a good solid sucker punch. We all stared at Ami with shock in our faces.

"What? After what he did to Serena he deserved it and more. He hurt our princess I'm not going to act as if nothing happened. Serena you just go home and please remember we will always be there for you."

I smiled sadly at everyone then looked at Darien.

"Just as you took something irreplaceable from be by force I will now take the most important thing form you 'I hear by relinquish your guardianship and power's you will no longer be my fiancé and you will never become king. Your power's are no more. I never want to see your face again. By the power of the Silver Crystal let it be.' "

"NOOOOOOO Serena you can't do this to me I am supposed to be king."

"You should have thought of that before you raped me. Girls you can do what ever you want with him." And I calmly walked out of the café. Cries of pain and shouts of anger going on behind me. And I smiled a real smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hmm a little disturbing. I hope everyone liked it. Just to remind everyone I Hate Darien. I'm hoping to do a crossover sequel to this so any ideas will help. R&R.

  
  



End file.
